A Snake, A lady, A hero
by Williamsdrakion
Summary: When evil calls and bites ,it takes Snake to bite back. Oneshot.


**Au one shot of miraculous.**

Mairnette had always been one to help anyone in need be friends, family, or her younger brother Felix.( he may act tough, but was a real sweetheart to her and their parents, if a bit overprotective) so when a giant monster, that looked to be made of stone with a floating skull with arms was attacking on the first day school. Well she could for better word say she had a mildly panic attack.

You see early this morning she had been woken up by Felix his brown hair and red eyes looking at her in amusement, as he told she was going to be late for school. Then had the bad luck of breakfast ending up the floor and having to grab something quickly in this case an banana before give her brother a hug goodbye and luck on his first day back at school-fifth grade already!- to helping an old man cross the street before getting hit by a car, then barley making it to school.

To bad it end with being harassed by Chloe along with Chara Soul and Sabrina. Chloe was the mayor's daughter and as such thought she should be treated like a queen. Chara on the other hand had use to be Marinette's friend, but when they were 10 had up and life her for Chloe of all people. She never said why but since then she's join Chloe with hurting others leaving Sabrina as more than a minion(but she suspected that Chloe actually thought of Sabrina as her real friend).

Lucky she was save by a new girl, who did what Mari could only dream of doing. She stood up to Chloe! After that she was introduce as Alya and She felt like she final made friend. This surprise her as she mostly avoided making friends as she thought everyone found her well weird, not that anyone was mean, they were just scared of what Chloe could do.

But of course fate had to cruel as they had a monster attack of all things and when she got to her room only to find a box.

Opening it reveled a sea green snake bracelet with the head eating the tail. It was pretty before a light blinded her leaving a floating Mini snake staring at her in shock.

* * *

Sass was not sure if he should cry in joy or freak out.

Maybe both.

As it went this was the first time since the incident, That he was given a holder.

Oh stars he has a holder! What was he just floating here?! This was the time to start over, make a good impression.

So while outside he was calm, inside he was freaking out. Taking a breath he introduce himself.

"Greetings, I'm known as Sass, master." ok good, formal and with a strong voice, just need to muck up this.

His owner(the words his owner made him want to giggle in happiness) stared for a minute before running to the other side of the room. Ok that didn't work, best to calm her down.

"You don't need to fear youngone I will not hurt you."

The girl gave him look before speaking "Who, what are you?"

Ok good. To the point.

"I'm am a kwami, that grants the power of constriction."

"Constriction?"

Sass smiled at that, she was learning and asking questions that was good." Yes you have the power to **bind** an enemy but you can only use it once." setting the rules for what she can do. She seem to calm down and listening with good intention

* * *

Alya was always a fan of heroes.

They were the ones to make changes in the world doing good and helping people. They were what she wanted to be.

The one who could save people with a smile.

So when she went home to get her camera and saw a bot on table, she was surprised to say the least as she now was putting in the earrings.

"Ok so my power is lucky charm and I need to capture the Akuma." looked at Tikki for conformation as she nodded.

"Yes and you only have five minutes before you transform back."

Wow this all so much.

She had always dreamed of being a hero, and now she had the chance to be one in real life! Was she ready for this, could she really be the hero to save the day? As she thought to this morning when she gave an old man her lunch as he seemed to starving and looked dehydrated that she all but gave him lunch for the food in the bag and the water to as made her way to the school.

To the when she help classmate from a couple of bullies, and gained a friend in return.

Looking at the news with the stone creature, her resolve was returned as turned to Tikki with a smile.

"Ok I'm ready, Tikki spots on!"

Alya clothes charge in to a red skin tight jacket with black spots ,their being coat tails reaching the her knees as the black under skin tight bodysuit stretched to a bit above the knees with red and black spotted knee boots and a red mask with her hair going in to a ponytail with a red-orange hue to it.

Alya was no more ,now there was only Lotidinae.

* * *

"So all I need to say bind and point my staff at the target? " said Mari looking at Sass for conformation as she got a nod.

Good, well this was it, the time to back out now or go for it, but could she really do this?

Sass seemed to get it as said she didn't have to if she didn't want to.

"All you need to say is scales up." Wait really?

"Scales up?"

At the words the bracelet glowed then she found herself in a skin tight bodysuit that was sea green with a 'hood with a tail that had a diamond pattern running down it to the black boots with the toes being green and black gloves reaching her elbows with green fingers and a diamond pattern that reach out at the elbows, and a green mask.

Well she didn't expect that, looking to the screen she saw the stone monster and with a rise of courage went to where it was.

 **So this a one shot of Mari getting Sass and Alya getting Tikki. Alya hero name comes from the work Sticholotidinae and thought not named Mari's hero name is ophio .**

 **Adrien is still chat noir.**

 **Someone is using the peacock miraculous at the beginning of it all.**

 **Gabriel is still hawk moth.**

 **So if you want to use this you can as I'm not continuing on it.**

 **Also I headcanon that Sass has the power bind people using a cobra staff-think jafar staff.- and that it last for 10sec.**

 **Sass is the kwami of constriction to me! Deal with it!**

 **So until next time**

 **Drake out 🐲**


End file.
